Nothing As It Seems
by MeTuKa
Summary: A new case, an old friend at least that's what they UC team thought
1. Default Chapter

Title: Nothing As It Seems Author: Kim Summary: A new case, an old friend at least that's what they UC team thought Genre:  
Warning: None to my knowledge.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frank Donovan or the UC crew would be nice. Other characters are mine. Don't have money, so you can't sue.  
Archive: If you want to, just let me know where.  
Feedback: Please and be honest. and Monica were trying to do their work. They kept glancing up at Donovan's office. Donovan had called Jake into his office for a new assignment.

"It's been twenty minutes. Nobody got shot yet." Cody remarked, grateful he wasn't Jake.

"Well, it's not over yet." Monica added, hearing Jake yell.

"You can't be serious!" Jake yelled. "Why me?"

"I don't know, Jake." Donovan tried to calm him down. He knew Jake wasn't going to like this assignment, but Bloom stated that Jake was requested specifically for the job. He handed Jake the case file.

"What's my cover?" Jake asked, grabbing the file before he sat down.

"No cover." Donovan responded.

"No cover? I go in as myself?" Jake asked, wondering what he's in for.

"You're not going undercover. Your job is protection. Carolyn Mendez. She witnessed a hit ordered by Hector Alaimo. She has to testify to make sure he goes to prison, and she has to stay alive to do that. That's where you come in." Donovan explained.

"They asked for me to do this? I don't like this. It sounds like a setup." Jake said expressing his concerns, meaning Quito Real or Sonny Walker.

"I've checked Jake. It's not a set up. She'll be waiting for you at the safe house. This might be a long assignment," Donovan replied handing him the address.

Jake grabbed the paper and headed out of the office. As he was heading down the stairs, he noticed that Cody had a smirk on his face. "What's so funny?" Jake asked tossing the file on the desk.

"No one got shot." he replied, trying to look serious.

"Well, the day's not over yet." Jake replied grabbing his helmet and the file before storming out the door.

Monica couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Alex walked in the building with a confused look on her face. "Did I miss something?" she asked them.

"Why?" Monica asked.

"I passed Jake in the parking lot and he was muttering something about being a 'glorified babysitter.'" she explained.

"Jake's new assignment." Donovan responded, walking down the stairs. "Cody, I want video set up in the safe house. I want to know exactly what happens there. Something about this case makes me uneasy"

"Got it, Boss." He was already making a list in his mind of what he needed.

"You didn't tell Jake everything about this case, did you?" Monica asked.

"Jake has the file. He can read it." Donovan replied.

"What about the case?" Alex asked.

"Jake's babysitting a witness, who just happens to love making disappearing acts." Monica replied shooting Donovan a nasty look for not filling Jake in on the acts.

"Cody, make sure you have everything ready." Donovan smiled and left them to wonder, as he casually returned to his office.

Jake parked his bike in back of the apartment building. He looked around, memorizing his surroundings. "Great! Our relief is here!" Jake heard. Turning to see where the voice was coming from, he saw the two agents leaving the building.

"Can't you guys learn to blend in?" he asked, remarking on their dark suits and sunglasses. They screamed 'Federal Agent.'

"Ha ha. Laugh now, Golden Boy. You won't be, in a couple hours." He tossed the keys to Jake, sneering.

Shrugging off their remarks, Jake walked into the apartment. Carolyn Mendez. Thirty-three years old. She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Jake saw her sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Don't just stand there," she smiled, "come in and close the door before the goon squad decided to come back."

Jake couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "Hi. I'm..." he started to say.

"You're Agent Jake Shaw," she finished for him.

"How did you know?" he asked, placing his hand on his weapon, wondering if this was a setup.

"I make it a point to know the person I'm working with, Agent Shaw. Remove your hand from your weapon, I won't hurt you." she smiled, motioning for him to sit down, "Unless you want me too."

"Working with? I don't understand." Jake said sitting down, watching her, hand still near his weapon.

"You're a man of character Agent Shaw. We're going to get along just fine. We have a lot to talk about," she purred 


	2. chapter 2

"Think she tried to disappear yet?" Cody asked his boss. They've been sitting outside the apartment since Jake went in. Waiting. They watched the other to agents leave. Donovan made a mental note to have these two checked out later. He had an uneasy feeling about this case. Everything checked out, but he was going to make sure his team is safe. He studied the picture of Carolyn Mendez. Something about her was gnawing at him and he was going to found out what it was.  
  
"Not yet," he replied, "she'll wait until she has Jake's complete trust before she tries to run. When she does, I'll go after her and you work your magic. I'll give you a half hour to set it all up."  
  
"How do you know she'll run?" Cody asked, "Change that, I don't want to know."  
  
"I read her file and talked to the last agents that were assigned to her." Donovan replied. "Here we go."   
  
  
They saw Carolyn sneak out the back entrance of the building. Cody grabbed his bag and headed towards the building. Donovan followed her. She was walking among the trees and the brush when he lost sight of her. Damn how this woman loved to play cat and mouse, he swore. Coming out of the trees, he realized that she walked to the nearby golf course. She was sitting on a bench, staring at the manmade lake. He walked up behind her.  
  
"So, have we given your agent enough time to wire my place?" she asked the figure behind her.   
  
Donovan couldn't believe the nerve she had. She was playing games with him and his team. Time to teach her a lesson, he thought. He reached down and slung her over his shoulder. "What the hell?" she screamed, realizing what he was going to do. He walked over to the lake and tossed her in. "Bloody hell!" she screamed, trying to stand up in the water. She was freezing. Looking up at the man who did this, "Are you insane?" she yelled, "What were you thinking? What…?" She couldn't believe her luck. First a hit had been put out on her, now she had to put up with this jerk in charge of her protection. "I'd rather deal with Hector," she muttered, walking out of the lake.   
  
"Let's go." he said, putting his jacket around her. Donovan noticed her necklace. Something about it hit a nerve with him. They didn't talk on the walk back to the apartment. Cody should be done by now, he thought. He couldn't help but wonder how she got away from Jake. Cody was packing up his equipment when they walked in. "Cody, meet Carolyn Mendez." Donovan introduced the two to one another.   
  
"Um, hi." Cody said, a little shocked, noticing how petite she looked and compared that to what she did to Jake.  
  
Carolyn murmured a reply and stormed off to her room to change her clothes. Donovan had enjoyed dumping her in the lake. She's going to learn fast who was in charge, he thought to himself. "Where's Jake?" he asked looking around. Cody looked uncomfortable about answering the question. "Cody, where's Jake?"  
  
"He's, um, he's in the closet," Cody replied taking his bag and getting the hell out of Dodge. He didn't want to be around when the fireworks go off.  
  
"The closet?" he repeated in disbelief. Donovan walked over to the closet and opened the door. Inside was Agent Jake Shaw handcuffed to a steel pole.   
  
"I swear after this case," Jake started to say, "I'm going to beat the hell out of you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Carolyn walked out if her bedroom, drying her hair with the towel. "Listen Jake, we have to talk," she said.  
  
"Go ahead. I'm listening," Donovan replied, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Geez, you scared the hell out of me. Where's Agent Shaw?" she asked looking around for Jake.  
  
"He'll be back soon. Now you'll have to deal with me for a while." he said turning to face her. Carolyn knew that look. She was in serious trouble. Experience taught her never to mess with a dangerous man. This was a dangerous man. She knew she was going to have to face him sooner or later, she would have preferred later. Would he understand why or would he hate me, she thought. Donovan backed her up against the wall. Placing his hands on the side of her head, he leaned over her. "Now, are you going to be a good girl and tell me what's really going on or do I have to get rough?" he threatened, eyes gleaming with mischief.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Note to self, don't piss off Donovan." Cody remarked watching the monitor.  
  
"Tell me about it. He can really scare a person," Alex commented.  
  
"I really would hate to be her right now." Monica said, watching Donovan intimidate the woman.  
  
"So Jake, how did she get you in the closet?" Cody asked, laughing.  
  
"Shut up Cody." Jake responded. "You don't want to know."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What, what do you mean what's really going on?" she asked nervously, looking for a way out. She tried to move away from him, but he moved closer. Too close, she thought.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Tell me the truth and I'll be gentle with you." he growled.  
  
Finding her strength, she pushed Donovan away from herself. "Look," she started to yell, "the truth is, I was I the wrong place at the wrong time. Saw the guy get whacked. Believe me, if I could do it all over, I wouldn't get involved." That's the truth, well most of it anyway, she thought, but that's the story I'm sticking to. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Damn him, he's going to be trouble.  
  
"I don't believe you." he stated, staring her down. He was going to find out what's going on.  
  
"What?" she stammered, trying to find a way out.  
  
"I read your file." he started to say.  
  
"My file?" she interrupted. She's in serious trouble.  
  
"Yes, I believe you would report the crime and testify." he responded. Donovan looked over and saw Jake walk into the room, "Ah, Jake. Ms. Mendez and I were having a nice talk. I believe she was just going to promise to be on her best behavior from now on." He said, throwing her a threatening look.  
  
"Yes, no more tricks." she agreed.   
  
"I'll relieve you in a few hours Jake. Don't be afraid to tie her up if she decides to try and disappear again." Donovan said walking out the door.  
  
"Jake, we really need to talk." she sighed. 


	3. chapter 3

"What's the plan?" Cody asked Donovan as he got back into the van.  
  
"Go back to the office and run her through the computers. Find out everything about her." he ordered, throwing down the file.  
  
"We have everything on her." Monica replied. "The US Attorney had sent all the files on the case over that very morning."  
  
"On Carolyn Mendez, yes, but that woman in there is not Carolyn Mendez." he stated getting ready to leave the van.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Monica asked.  
  
"Where are you going to be?" Alex asked.  
  
"Instinct. Until I find out the hell is going on, I'm not leaving Jake alone. When you get her file, bring here." he said, slamming the door of the van.  
  
"This case is getting out of hand." Alex said, worried about Jake.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Donovan walked back into the apartment building. Her necklace. Where has he seen it before? He started for the stairs when Cody caught up to him. "Donovan, you're going to love this." he said handing him a piece of paper.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, reading the paper. "When did you get this?"  
  
"US Attorney called right after you left." he replied.  
  
"Okay. Now it's time to find out what's going on." Donovan growled running up the stairs.  
  
Donovan flung the door open. He saw Jake sitting at the table eating. Carolyn was in the kitchen cooking. "Jake get out." Donovan ordered.  
  
"What's going on?" Jake asked, moving his hand to his weapon.  
  
"Jake, leave. It's time that Ms. Mendez and I had a heart to heart." he growled. Carolyn looked from Donovan to Jake. She was frightened. Jake knew something was up. "Jake, get out." Reluctantly, Jake walked out he door.   
  
  
"What's going on?" Carolyn asked, slowly walking towards the door. He was upset. She could see the anger in his eyes. He figured it out, she thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, "I don't like being lied to Agent Winters. Time to tell the truth." Shocked upon hearing Donovan call her by her real name, Carolyn tried to run into her room, but Donovan grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall.  
  
"Let me go." she yelled, trying to hit him.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Emma. Now, tell me what's going on or I'll break your arm." he threatened.  
  
"I know you Donovan. You wouldn't." she spat back. Showing her that he meant business, Donovan took her arm and started to twist it.  
  
"I've changed since they last time we met, Emma. Tell me the truth. Who are you working for and what do you want with Agent Shaw?" he asked, making his point.   
  
"Okay. Someone put a hit out on Agent Shaw. We don't know who. It's my job to find out who and stop it. I was assigned to protect Agent Shaw. Now let me go." she yelled.  
  
Donovan released his grip and walked away from her. "Why wasn't I notified about this? Agent Shaw is a member of my team. It's my responsibility to keep my team safe." he yelled at her.  
  
"And I know the way you operate, how you would keep him safe. We don't know who it is. That's why you weren't informed." she answered, rubbing her arm.  
  
"Does Jake know?" he asked.  
  
"No. All Agent Shaw knows is my real identity. To him, I am a decoy so the real Carolyn Mendez can testify. She's safely across town." she explained, "How did you know it was me?" she asked.  
  
"The US Attorney called and left us a message that Carolyn Mendez was already on her way to court. I also remembered your necklace. Who are you working for?" he asked again.  
  
"I work for the same people as you do. Seven years since we last saw each other Frank and all you remember is my necklace. That hurts." she replied, smiling.  
  
"From now on, I want to be informed on everything regarding Jake's safety. I find out you're lying to me and Jake gets hurt, I'll kill you myself." he promised.  
  
"As soon as I know anything, I will tell you." she promised, sitting on the couch.  
  
"By the way, how did you get Jake in the closet and cuff him?" he asked sitting down next to her. He had to know how she did that.  
  
"Well, Agent Donovan," she started to say, caressing his cheek, "If I tell you, then I would have to kill you. And that would be such a waste."   
  
Donovan laughed at her reply. She still had the same sense of humor. Deciding to play her game, he leaned over her and replied, "I look forward to that battle." He was serious. She knew that. He had that mischievous look in his eyes again. Emma laughed nervously.  
  
"Is it safe to come in?" Jake asked, standing in the hallway.  
  
"Ms. Mendez will be leaving for court shortly. I'll go with you to escort her there. Remember what I said Ms. Mendez about getting hurt, I never lie." Donovan replied walking out the door.  
  
Jake watched Donovan leave. He walked over to Emma and hugged her. She was shaking. He knew this was hard for her to do. "Did Donovan buy the story you gave him?" Jake asked her, searching her eyes. She was trying to hold back the tears.   
  
"Of course, Frank has never known me to lie to him before." she replied, taking the gun from Jake. 


	4. chapter 4

Two hours later  
  
The plan was simple. They were going to make it look like Carolyn Mendez was on her way to court. They would pull into the parking garage and go into the building. They would wait in a conference room until it was over and then go back to the apartment, Donovan explained. Jake gave Emma her coat and purse. He escorted her to the car.   
  
The drive to the courthouse was about forty minutes. Donovan was driving. Emma sat in the seat next to him. Jake sat in the back. You could feel the tension in the car. "So, how do you know Agent Winters?" Jake asked Donovan. Jake knew enough not to ask much about Donovan's past. It was too complicated, but the silence was starting to drive him insane. "Did you work together?"  
  
"You could say that," Emma smiled, looking over to Donovan to see if he was going to answer Jake. Donovan just glanced at her, not saying a word. "I was the case. He was sent in to save my butt. I think it's the case he's lived to regret."  
  
Both Jake and Donovan laughed at her response. "I could have left you there." he replied.  
  
"But then we couldn't has this much fun together again." she laughed. Emma stopped laughing when she realized they pulled into the parking garage.   
  
They were to park on the sixth floor. Donovan pulled the car into the parking spot. He got out and checked the area. "You don't have to do this." Jake whispered into Emma's ear, knowing what her answer was. "Yes, I do." she replied. After seeing Donovan motioning that it was all clear, Jake helped Emma out of the car. They were on their way to the elevator when Donovan heard something. He stopped and pulled out his weapon.   
  
"Wait here." he ordered, checking out the noise. Satisfied that nothing was there, Donovan made his way back to Jake and Emma. Turning the corner he was met with Emma pointing a gun at him. "Emma? What are you doing?" he asked, slowly raising his.  
  
"I'm sorry Frank. It's nothing personal." she said, tears in her eyes.   
  
"You? You're going to do the hit on Jake?" Donovan said disappointed, pointing his gun at her.   
  
"Yes." she replied, not backing down.  
  
"You know I can't let you do this, Emma. Please put the gun down and let's talk. For old times sake." he yelled. He didn't want to shoot her, but he would if that meant saving Jake's life.  
  
"Then shoot me Frank," she yelled, "or I'll shoot you." Emma raised the gun level to his abdomen. She was getting ready to fire.  
  
"Emma, don't do this." he pleaded, keeping his aim on her. He knew Emma wasn't bluffing, but he wasn't going to let Jake die. Donovan squeezed the trigger on his gun. It jammed. He was shocked in all his training, his weapon never jammed. He looked at Emma in the eyes as she pulled the trigger.  
  
"I'm sorry, Frank." she said, as the bullet hit him in the abdomen. Donovan leaned against the wall from the force of the shot. He was already starting to lose consciousness. He tried to look around for Jake, wondering if she already killed him. Out of the corner of his eye, Donovan saw a figure walk up to him. It was Jake.  
  
"Sorry to do this Boss," Jake said aiming his weapon at Donovan. Donovan stared into Jake's eyes. He saw the coldness in Jake's eyes. Jake fired another round into Donovan's abdomen. Ten seconds later, Frank Donovan's world ceased to exist. 


	5. chapter 5

The Nest  
  
Chaos and shock. Those words couldn't begin to explain what was going on.  
  
Jake and Carolyn, whoever she really was, were missing. Agent Bloom delivered the bad news. Security in the parking garage found Donovan's car abandoned. Sixty feet from the car, they found Donovan's body. Shot twice in the abdomen.  
  
"No. That can't be true." Monica whispered in disbelief. This couldn't be happening again. They couldn't lose another member of their team.  
  
They didn't, couldn't believe Donovan was dead. But he was. Agent Bloom showed them the photos from the crime scene. Donovan's lifeless body slumped against the wall.   
  
"Any luck yet?" Monica asked Cody. Cody was calling around trying to locate Donovan's body. Agent Bloom said he was going to notify Donovan's family. "What happened to Jake?"  
  
"Nothing yet," Cody replied, "Any word from Alex?"  
  
"No, she's still searching the apartment. This is a nightmare," Monica said, tossing the photos on the desk. "Let's hope Jake's still alive."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
His head was throbbing. He opened his eyes, but quickly shut them. The light stung his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes again. He tried to take in his surroundings. "Want some aspirin?" A voice asked. Turning his head towards the voice, he tried to focus on the figure standing in front of him. After a few moments his eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
"Jake," he asked, "what's going on?" He winced in pain. He attempted to sit up, but something was restraining him. Looking over to his wrist, he saw that it was cuffed to the bedpost. "Where are we?"  
  
"Holy Cross," Jake replied, handing Donovan a glass of water and some aspirins. Donovan gladly accepted the pills, hoping the pain would go away soon. "It's the only place no one would look for you. I guess you want an explanation."   
  
"That would be a start. First, uncuff me." Donovan growled. Jake was enjoying this. How he wanted to knock the grin off his face. "Where's Emma?"  
  
"She's gone," Jake replied, tossing the key to him, "off to show proof you're dead."  
  
"Proof I'm dead? The hit was out on you." Donovan stated.  
  
"No, the hit was placed on you. Emma is the agent in charge of the case. An informant told them a hit was placed on you, but they didn't know by who or when it was going to happen. Emma was to be the hitter. After she did the job, she's to go show proof that you're dead. When she does that, she'll find out who placed the hit." Jake explained handing Donovan back his weapon. "You might want to take the snap cap out of the chamber."  
  
"That's why my gun seemed like it jammed. What kind of proof did she need?" Donovan asked, ejecting the snap cap from his gun.  
  
"You're badge and pictures of your dead body. It had to be believable. Neither one of us were happy lying to you." Jake stated. He wanted to make it clear for Emma's sake.  
  
"Jake, you have no idea how glad we were to hear from Fr. Michael…." Alex started to say, walking in the room. The three of the stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Donovan punch Jake.  
  
"Donovan? But?" Monica started to say.  
  
"You're dead." Cody finished.  
  
"Believe me, Jake, I wasn't happy about you lying to me either. I still owe you for shooting me." Donovan growled.  
  
"You shot Donovan?" Cody asked, his eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets.  
  
"They were tranquilizer guns. I told you, it was too early to say nobody got shot." Jake smiled, taking Donovan's hand up, "We have to get to Emma. She's in over her head."  
  
"Can someone please explain to us what's going on?" Alex yelled.  
  
"I'll explain on the way to the pier." Jake said rubbing his face. 


	6. chapter 6

Emma walked around the pier. She hated waiting. She wanted to know who the bastard was who place the hit on Donovan. She hated lying to him. She knew he wouldn't forgive her, but it was worth the price to keep him alive.  
  
"Ms. Mendez, you have the items I was asking for?" a man asked walking up behind her.   
  
"That depends on who's doing the asking," Emma said, turning to meet the stranger, "and who's doing the paying. You have the payment?"  
  
"I want to see the proof first." he insisted.  
  
"It's all right here in the envelope. Pictures and his badge." Emma replied, tossing it to him. "Out of curiosity, I would like to know the name of the name of the man who granted me the opportunity of vengeance on the almighty Frank Donovan."  
  
"Yanni. Yanni Petrovich." he answered. "You were very eager to kill Donovan, why?"  
  
"After all the pain Donovan caused me seven years ago, by leaving me to rot in a Soviet prison. I would have done this for free." Emma spat out, "Why did you want him dead?" .  
  
"He cost me everything I held dear to me. My family and my business. I was one of the best smugglers until Donovan broke it up. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Yanni said, raising his gun, taking aim at Emma.  
  
"Federal Agents! You're under arrest!" Jake yelled.   
  
Emma stopped in her tracks when she heard Jake's voice. She turned and saw Jake and Alex standing there with their guns drawn. Yanni ran over to Emma and grabbed her, pointing his gun at her head. "I don't think so," he screamed, "the lady fed and I are going to walk away from here."  
  
"I don't think so, Petrovich!"  
  
Petrovich turned around and saw Frank Donovan aiming his gun at him. "You're dead." Petrovich yelled, moving Emma to shield him from Donovan's sight. He realized she set him up. "You bitch! I'm walking out of here right now Donovan. Drop your gun or I'll kill her."  
  
"Go ahead," Donovan retorted, "Better yet, I'll kill her for you." Donovan took aim and fired at Emma.  
  
"Donovan, no!" Jake yelled. He watched the force of the shot knock Emma to the ground. Petrovich stepped back, when he did both Jake and Donovan fired. They watched Petrovich fall. Alex ran up to him and knocked his gun away from his hand.  
  
"He's dead." Alex yelled.  
  
"Emma? Emma, can you hear me?" Jake asked, bending down to her.  
  
"She's all right, Jake." Donovan smiled.  
  
"All right? You shot her." he yelled at him.  
  
"You really shot me," Emma muttered, "at least I used a tranquillizer gun on you."  
  
"Quit complaining. It's only a flesh wound." Donovan smiled, helping her up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Nest Two days later  
  
"You can't be serious," Jake said, shaking his head. "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"You shot me, now its time for payback." Donovan smiled, shaking his gloves.  
  
"Do you boys really have to do this?" Monica asked laughing.  
  
"Hey, if they want to fight, I say let them. Popcorn?" Cody offered.  
  
"Come on, Jake, show Donovan who's boss." Alex smiled. She knew how good a boxer Jake really was.  
  
"I hope I'm not the cause of all this trouble." a voice said from the doorway.  
  
They turned and saw Agent Winters standing there with her arm in a sling.  
  
"Hey beautiful," Jake smiled, "how's your arm?"   
  
"Agent Winters." Donovan acknowledged her.  
  
"I've been dying to know, how did you get Jake in the closet?" Cody asked her, offering her some popcorn.  
  
"You have to tell us." Monica said.  
  
"I have ways to make you talk." Donovan smiled, with mischievous eyes.  
  
"All right. I'll tell you. I'm here for that anyway." Emma laughed.  
  
"Here? Why?" Alex asked.  
  
"After I explained everything to Jake, I asked what it would take to cuff him in the closet to make it look like I ran away." she started to explain.  
  
"And I'll be ready to collect that in ten minutes, just let me go shower and change." Jake said taking off the boxing gloves.  
  
"Where are you going?" Monica asked.  
  
"To get Jake's cooperation, I agreed to go to dinner and dancing with him. Of course, I would agree to that without asking him to do anything." she purred. They started to laugh.  
"Don't worry, Frank. You owe me dinner tomorrow night for shooting me."  
  
"Ready in less than ten. Ready to go?" Jake asked Emma.  
  
"Let's go." she replied, walking out the door with Jake. 


End file.
